


White Lie

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I lied to Laura today."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS for 7:04 (The Ramblin' Boy, pt. 2)
> 
> Beta: Wendymr.

I lied to Laura today. Told her, “I waited for the pain to start... and it didn’t.” That was true enough. I saw a grieving family, and all I felt was mild sympathy.

The lie was letting Laura believe that my pain is gone forever. It can’t be. When half your heart is ripped out, you never fully heal. Starting another chapter means you’re ready to write new things. It doesn’t erase what came before. I don’t want Laura to tiptoe around me. I want her to help me write something new. So I lied.

Thanks for listening, bonny lass.


End file.
